


沙盒樂園

by woodxx



Series: W貘良2020紀念周活動 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodxx/pseuds/woodxx
Summary: 巴庫拉帶領宿主參觀他的記憶世界一隅。
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship, W貘良, バク獏
Series: W貘良2020紀念周活動 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tendershipping Week 2020





	沙盒樂園

**Author's Note:**

> For Tendershipping Week 2020. Day Three: Jewels

時鐘的指針剛過九點，背後的地板便響起一陣腳步聲。

「啊，你真準時。」貘良從工作桌抬起頭，望向來者。他剛用海綿砂紙打磨完一組神殿石柱，正想把桌上的材料收拾乾淨。今天他足足坐在桌前六個小時了，總算把第一批建築物的草模處理完畢，如果順利的話，明天就可以開始上底漆。

「進度如何了？」巴庫拉環抱著手臂，瞪著宿主一團混亂的工作檯面看。雖然眼前的遠古邪靈還是如同往常般暴躁，但是他身上與自己一模一樣的寬鬆卡通圖案睡衣只讓貘良覺得想笑。

「嗯，王宮因為參考資料很多，做起來比較快。」貘良一邊清理桌面一邊說，「但是一般市民日常生活的部分，整體感還是不太好掌握。」他皺起眉頭，「你能提供一些建議嗎？」

「本大爺知道啦，所以現在才會特地來找你啊。」巴庫拉說，「準備好了嗎？隨時都可以出發了。」

「啊，等一下，我想簡單沖個澡。」貘良急忙出聲，他忙了一整天，好不容易才有時間打理自己。他抱著乾淨的襯衫和牛仔褲，以一副為難的表情看著巴庫拉。

「呿，老是拖拖拉拉的。我在客廳等你。」看著巴庫拉嘟噥著抱怨的背影，貘良無論如何都說不出口。實在不想穿著那套睡衣去遊覽古埃及，就算是記憶中的幻象世界也不行。

兩個人持續這樣的合作模式已經差不多三個多月了，當初巴庫拉開口請求自己的幫助時，貘良著實嚇了一大跳。「這套場景只有你的手藝才有辦法還原，」對方謹慎地說，不像以往總是帶著調侃或挖苦的語氣，「我沒有別人可以拜託了。請你幫我。」儘管隱約察覺到對方背後的意圖八成和怪獸世界那次的事件相去不遠，貘良卻鬼使神差地答應了他。

「可以是可以，但是我只負責做棋盤，其他的事...... 我不想參與。」貘良提出了交換條件。

「啊啊，那樣子就足夠了。謝謝你啊，宿主大人。」巴庫拉露出鬆了一口氣的表情。

之後每逢週末，巴庫拉便會帶著貘良一同探訪他的記憶世界，回到三千年前的古埃及進行所謂的田野調查。貘良不斷提醒自己，之所以會答應對方的理由，僅僅是因為沒有任何一位喜歡創作又喜歡超自然體驗的遊戲設計師會放棄這種機會。

儘管不是第一次造訪記憶世界，貘良仍然由衷地感到不可思議。

炙熱的空氣，腳下柔軟砂地的凹陷，以及迎風吹來的砂粒黏貼在嘴唇上的觸感，都讓人不禁欽佩記憶的主人竟能對這些細節留下如此鮮明的感受。

「你想從什麼地方開始？」巴庫拉問，他胸前的千年輪微微發著光，正在等待下一步指示。

「嗯...... 記得你之前說過，在城鎮的南方有一座市集，」貘良瞇著眼說，他們的降落地點在一片荒蕪的空地，只能隱約望見遠方丘陵的輪廓，「我手邊剛好有一些材料，可以拿來做人偶的服裝和首飾。我想看看當時人們流行什麼。」

與主打奇幻冒險風格的怪獸世界不同，這次的微縮模型是以真正的古埃及為舞台，身為一位堪稱專業等級的GM兼模型創作者，各方面都躍躍欲試的貘良想盡可能地還原居民的日常風貌。

「嗯，那就去那邊。」巴庫拉說，他自然而然地牽起貘良的手，和前幾次的旅行一樣。巴庫拉冰涼的手掌漸漸被貘良自己的體溫捂暖。貘良望著兩人慢慢轉為十指交纏的雙手，不禁心想遊戲與另一個遊戲、也是像他與巴庫拉這樣子的關係嗎。

市集確實如貘良預料，提供了絕佳的靈感參考。這是一座綜合型態的中型市集，相當熱鬧，各種攤販林立，商人們坐在地上叫賣，往來的行人絡繹不絕。放眼望去，從食物到生活用品都有販售，那歡騰的氣氛連不明白當地語言的貘良都被感染了。儘管無法與人群實際交流，純粹身為旁觀者的立場反倒讓貘良能夠更自在地融入環境。

「這區是外圍的小攤販，越往裡面走，攤位會越大，賣的東西也比較高級。餐廳和酒館都在另外一側。」巴庫拉對著沿途的攤位指指點點，毫不猶豫地穿過人群往前走。貘良亦步亦趨地跟著對方移動，幾乎快貼上了巴庫拉的手臂。雖然知道人群只不過是留下的記憶殘像，他還是不怎麼習慣被幻影穿過身體時的冰冷感，所以總是會下意識閃躲。

「你記得好清楚。」貘良有點訝異的說。

「我以前常在這一帶打混呢，對附近的店家當然很熟悉。」

「是偷東西的意思嗎？」貘良反問。他知道巴庫拉一直以盜賊的身分自豪。

「喂喂，本大爺的格調沒那麼低好嗎，」巴庫拉擺出一副誇張的嫌惡表情，但是並沒有鬆開貘良的手，「我可是盜墓賊啊。王族們的豪華墳墓才入得了本大爺的眼。」

「原來是那樣子啊。」貘良點了點頭，沒有繼續反駁。儘管從來沒有問過對方成為盜墓賊的理由，在某些方面異常敏銳的貘良卻隱約知道這是個禁忌的話題。那個原因，想必正是使亡靈數千年來都無法超渡的執念。

他們就字面意義上地越過人潮，來到角落一間不起眼的店鋪。店鋪後方看起來是工作坊，前面則是零零散散的架了幾張木檯，充當作販售區。檯面不大，卻擺著琳瑯滿目的工藝品，小至鑲有精緻刻紋的串珠手環，大至貘良認不出用途的黑色木匣。第一眼望去，讓人感到眼花撩亂。他好奇地湊前細看，才發現木匣中裝著一批鵝卵石大小的墜飾，被人仔細地用獸皮包裹。墜飾的種類大多是動物造型，白鷺、老鷹、或是鱷魚，也有少數眼睛和心臟的款式。

「這些是護身符，」注意到貘良的視線，巴庫拉直接伸手到箱中撥弄，抓出一把五顏六色的墜飾給貘良看。「大部分是為了祈求神明的庇佑，在平民或貴族間都很受歡迎。」

「沒想到顏色居然這麼鮮豔，」貘良瞪大了眼，他從巴庫拉掌中揀起一枚靛藍色的貓身像，表面光滑，充滿生命力，「和平常博物館展品的感覺完全不一樣。」

巴庫拉倒是嗤之以鼻，「嘛，這些平民的款式沒值多少錢，並不是什麼稀有貨色。」

「是嗎，不過這個真漂亮，你看。」貘良說，他再次揀起一枚墜飾，是一只黃金製成的小響尾蛇。蛇眼鑲嵌著朱紅色的琺瑯寶石，蛇尾繞成圈，尺寸與形狀剛好介於護身符與戒指之間。

「在三千年前竟然有這麼精緻的技術，真佩服。工匠們好厲害啊。」貘良笑著說，他白皙的臉蛋因為情緒高昂而微微潮紅。他依依不捨地把戒指擺回桌面，又順手把過長的前髮撥到耳後，恰好露出了帶有瘀血痕的後頸處。

「沒想到你也對這種東西感興趣。」巴庫拉頓了一下，又不留痕跡地移開視線。

「你喜歡的話就拿著啊，不過沒辦法帶到外面的世界去就是了。」

「真可惜。」貘良苦笑，這也是無可奈何的事。

「如果這些文物都有被好好流傳下來就好了。」貘良感嘆的說，「爸爸的美術館裏好像還有一批沒出展的複製品，改天去問問看吧？說不定可以用在我們的微縮模型，簡單加工一下就是很棒的素材。」

「嗯，你有想法就好。」巴庫拉回應，懶洋洋地把手揣進口袋裡。

巴庫拉的步伐正要往下一個攤位移動的時候，貘良突然驚呼。「等、等一下！」他從一旁的掛架拿起一條由金屬片和皮繩串起的方形項鍊，「這和那部木乃伊電影裡的詛咒項鍊簡直一模一樣。沒想到以前真的有這種款式？」貘良興奮的說，眼看就要把那條項鍊往脖子上掛。

「喂喂，沒必要戴上去吧？」巴庫拉忍不住出聲制止，他差點就要好心提醒宿主身上已經掛著一條被詛咒的黑暗項鍊了。

「你不是已經戴著千年輪了嗎。」

「可是...... 」貘良不甘願的放下項鍊，他其實只是想知道項鍊背後的拼貼結構，「難道巴庫拉在吃醋嗎？」他露出一副恍然大悟的表情，衝著巴庫拉笑。

「隨便你怎麼想，本大爺說不行就是不行。」巴庫拉暴躁的說，頭上的髮旋又翹了幾根起來，看起來像炸毛的兔子。他一把搶回了項鍊，隨後項鍊便如同清晨的霧氣般消散在他手中。與其責怪宿主粗神經，倒不如說就是憑藉他這項特質，千年輪才能跟著貘良這麼多年，這點巴庫拉也是暗自明白的。

「真是搞不懂你的標準，不准我戴別的項鍊，當初卻那麼隨便的把身體借給陌生人。」貘良歪著頭惋惜地說，讓人搞不清楚這究竟是單純的疑問還是抱怨。

「明明說過這個身體是你最重要的東西。」他輕輕觸碰自己的胸口。從襯衫縫隙間隱隱約約透出來的皮膚泛著一層細碎的汗水，在午後陽光的照耀下格外惹眼。

「宿主大人真是伶牙俐齒啊。」巴庫拉忍不住大笑，「把這張嘴稍微堵起來好了。」

「咦、」貘良還來不及回嘴，他不懷好意的半身便壓了上來。巴庫拉熟練地托起對方的下巴，用力堵住眼前那張嘴。那是個過於粗野的吻，沒有太多的溫柔愛撫或調情，幾乎可以說是單方面的侵略與啃咬。巴庫拉一遍遍舔弄著自家宿主柔軟的下嘴唇，想哄騙對方打開嘴巴。

「啊、嗯......！」貘良剛張開嘴想要抗議，嘴巴就被巴庫拉的舌頭趁虛而入，不僅完全喪失了口腔的主導權，牙齦的嫩肉也被逐個舔遍，耳邊傳來的咕啾水聲更讓貘良感到一股燒灼感從脊椎底部直竄而上。兩人憑著原始本能交換唾液與吐息，還有其他親密卻無法言喻的東西。沒辦法理解巴庫拉這麼做的用意。貘良只覺得自己的腦子像是融化的漿糊一樣混亂。

「為什麼你每次都吻得這麼色......。」好不容易可以喘口氣休息的時候，貘良忍不住出聲抱怨。他蓬鬆的白髮被巴庫拉揉亂了，濡濕的紅腫嘴唇看起來遠比以往更讓人心神不寧。

「快點把市集逛完，去找個安靜的地方休息吧。」

巴庫拉輕輕咬著貘良的耳垂說，後者只是紅著臉別過頭，並沒有其他多餘的抵抗。

結果兩人還是沒能好好逛完市集。

他們躲在河畔邊的樹蔭處愛撫彼此，岸旁隨風飄逸的紙莎草與蘆葦叢恰好地提供了最低限度的屏障，貘良甚至能嚐到風中那股青草被日光烘烤後的香味。起先只是單純的親吻與擁抱，直到巴庫拉跪下來解開他的褲頭，把礙事的牛仔褲連同底褲剝到腳踝處，貘良才開始感到害臊。場景設計圖的日程可能又要推遲了，一絲淡淡的罪惡感略過貘良的腦海，不過當巴庫拉含住他半勃的性器的時候，連那最後一丁點僅存的理智都消散殆盡了。

巴庫拉的舌頭和濕滑的蛇一樣靈巧，他一邊舔弄貘良微微顫抖的根部，一邊耐心地用手指擴張後方那個將要容納自己的窄小器官。不論是被迫雙腿大開的淫蕩姿勢，或是下身被一吋吋拓張的侵略感，都讓貘良想臨陣脫逃。好羞恥，貘良脹紅著臉，生理性的淚水在眼眶打轉，但是比起羞恥，他想被巴庫拉好好撫摸的慾望更加強烈。只有在記憶的空間裏，眼前的幽靈才能獲得短暫的實體。平常在鏡前的自瀆已經滿足不了彼此了。

「宿主大人......」巴庫拉低聲呼喚，他口中呼出的熱氣讓敏感的貘良幾乎腿軟。記憶世界的主人拉著訪客的手，誘導對方慢慢跨坐在自己的腰上。已經完全勃起，下半身赤裸的貘良順從地照做。他以笨拙的姿勢半騎在巴庫拉身上，夾緊的大腿縫來回磨蹭對方同樣炙熱的核心，卻遲遲不敢一坐到底。

「很可怕嗎，宿主大人？」巴庫拉粗喘著氣問。宿主還沒有意識到磨蹭的行為是在玩火。

「...嗯。」貘良困窘的點點頭，他的額頭抵在巴庫拉的肩膀，讓人看不清表情。

「沒事的。你已經可以吞進手指了。」巴庫拉再次探入貘良柔軟的穴口緩緩翻攪。一根，兩根，當第三根手指的指甲搔刮過內壁某處的嫩肉的時候，貘良無意識地發出一聲帶著甜蜜鼻音的的嘆息。隨後巴庫拉抽出了手指，他只覺得一陣空虛。想要更多。想要好好感受巴庫拉。在快感逐漸湧上卻得不到滿足的狀況下，貘良只得努力掰開自己的臀縫，重新對著巴庫拉硬挺的陽具慢慢坐下，直到那根火熱的肉楔完美地鑲入它專屬的容器。

「全部都吃進去了呢，真是個好孩子。」巴庫拉耐著性子安撫，又順了順宿主被汗水濡濕的頭髮。宿主細膩帶有彈性的肌膚，以及進入後那種異常灼熱的感觉，都讓巴庫拉差點繳械，但他終究還是忍住了。等到宿主的呼吸平復下來，他才開始緩緩挺腰。

「啊、啊......」少年被頂弄出了像是仔貓般微弱的啜泣聲。

巴庫拉按著貘良的胯骨往上用力挺進，每一次的抽插與蹂躪都讓後穴的嫩肉被微微翻出，顯得過於官能。貘良的手臂也不甘示弱地繞上巴庫拉的後頸，彷彿溺水者遇見浮木般緊緊摟著對方。隨著越來越強烈的律動，貘良的聲音漸漸地從壓抑的悶哼轉變為甜膩的呻吟，直到高潮來臨，他射在腹部，而巴庫拉的精液餵飽他的後穴。他們依偎在彼此身上喘息，無須多餘的言語。

太陽西下，兩人的影子在火紅色的晚霞中逐漸融為一體。

「巴庫拉。」他沙啞地呼喚他的名字。不要走，他想說。但是始終沒有講出來。

像是呼應他的心思似的，巴庫拉捏了捏貘良的手掌。他端起貘良的手，把一個小小的金屬物品套在後者的左手無名指上。貘良定睛一看，是稍早那只蛇型的黃金戒指。當他迷迷糊糊地把嘴唇再次貼上巴庫拉的時候，彼岸曾經一度輝煌的夕陽已經完全沉入尼羅河中，在波光嶙峋的水面留下最後一絲餘光的倒影。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝大家讀了我這篇小破車，如果能一起聊BKBK我會很開心的 (語無倫次)


End file.
